


Непокорность

by AsianHistoricalDorama, Pingwina



Category: The Legend of Hao Lan | 皓镧传
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/AsianHistoricalDorama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingwina/pseuds/Pingwina
Summary: «Мы вынесли то, что больше никто не вынесет, и это значит, что мы превзойдем их всех».





	Непокорность

Странная осень.

Деревья черны и голы, но трава густая, как летом, и цветы в саду так и не увяли. Ижэнь сам их сорвал и поставил в вазу у изголовья: мол, все равно им недолго осталось.

Ижэнь второй день твердит, что скоро ударят морозы. Накануне у него мучительно болели руки, как всегда перед непогодой.

Но закат был ясным, и скорая ночь обещает быть ласковой, как все предыдущие. Генерал Гунсунь, воодушевленный запоздалым теплом, бродит по двору с неизменной флягой в руках и негромко — как он полагает — поет. Гунсунь так давно приставлен охранять циньского заложника, что уже позабыл, имелись ли у него в жизни когда-нибудь иные устремления и надежды, иные радости, кроме непреодолимого желания хлебнуть перед сном доброго вина, а поутру допить остатки. Бестолковый страж и преданная сваха, Гунсунь бродит по двору — вытаптывает себе место, как собаки перед сном. Скоро, пожалуй, завалится дрыхнуть прямо под деревом, как делает летом. 

Хаолань сидит на кровати, разложив шитье на коленях. Ижэнь запрещает ей вставать («Тебе еще нездоровится» — сварливо бормочет он целый день, мешая ей убираться и готовить), но шить не запрещает. Он сам и достал ей ткань и нитки. Теперь есть чем занять и руки, и голову, и Хаолань благодарна ему. 

Солдатам нужна теплая одежда к зиме.

Тайком скосив глаза, она смотрит на Ижэня: тот лежит, как всегда, по левую руку — не на кровати, а на самодельном ложе, как повелось с первой брачной ночи. Только в свадебную ночь он стелил себе в середине комнаты, а теперь вот обустраивается у самой постели, но пусть. Теперь она каждую ночь слышит его — не только кашель или беспокойный шорох одеяла, когда он ворочается с боку на бок, но даже самый слабый вздох. Это утешает, хотя она ни за что не признается Ижэню.

Сегодня он не мучается от ломоты в суставах. Не кашляет. С чего бы ему болеть — зима еще не началась, а спит он вовсе не на полу, что бы он там ни заявлял, а на толстенном матрасе, под мягким теплым одеялом. Тут уж скорее задохнешься, чем простудишься, даже с таким хрупким здоровьем, как у Ижэня. Пусть только посмеет снова сказаться больным и жалобно кашлять, она тогда попросит у сестры Сяочунь самые мерзкие снадобья, которые только способна изобрести лучшая лекарка Поднебесной. Пусть только посмеет притворяться, особенно теперь, когда...

Когда в ущелье так холодно, думает она, и решительно отметает эту мысль. Ижэнь прав: только трусы обвиняют невиновных. Не Ижэнь отдавал приказы, не Ижэнь командовал циньской армией, которая взяла в кольцо Чанпин. 

Это не мешает чжаоскому вану выплескивать бессильную ярость на заложника. Когда Ижэню было тринадцать и Чжао с Цинь в очередной раз схлестнулись на границе, его подвешивали за руки на морозе. Старый холод так и поселился навсегда у него в суставах и в сердце, и Хаолань хорошо знает те ночи, когда возвращается боль. Ижэнь любит жалобно ныть, лишь когда притворяется; от настоящей боли он намертво молчит, зажав одеялом рот. 

А ведь тогда, шесть лет назад, войска Чжао не несли таких страшных потерь, не погибали в железном кольце, столица не была под угрозой. 

Она откладывает шитье и глядит, уже не таясь, на циньского княжича, своего мужа, — но нет, только по имени она может теперь его называть: упоминать титул он запретил, а супругами по-настоящему они так и не стали — глядит на Ижэня. Его ресницы спокойно опущены, ладони сложены поверх одеяла, как складывают во сне только маленькие и очень послушные дети. Но когда Гунсунь особенно невыносимо фальшивит, у Ижэня предательски кривится левая бровь, и даже нос слегка дергается.

— Лжец, — бормочет Хаолань довольно громко. 

Ижэнь смутно улыбается. Или тень от свечей, не разобрать. 

Хаолань перегрызает нитку.

Она знает правду. Они с Ижэнем оба знают. 

Из ущелья всего несколько узких выходов, все перевалы захвачены засадными войсками Цинь. Генерал Бай Ци, прозванный «Мясником по человечине», не щадит пленных. На его счету уже сотни тысяч убитых — обезглавленных, утопленных в водах Хуанхэ.

В Чанпине четыреста пятьдесят тысяч наших солдат, думает она, и им уже не выйти из окружения. Мирных переговоров не будет, потому что Люй Бувэй мертв. 

Тридцать девятый день, как армия Чжао в ловушке. Или уже сороковой? Скоро они умрут от голода или..

А Бувэй?

Она не знает точного дня и часа его гибели, хотя и уколола себе палец иглой в тот миг, когда предательский меч пронзил его тело. Она не верит, что Люй Бувэй, великий наглец, считавший себя непобедимым, умер на месте от единственной раны. Она не хочет пожелать ему быстрой смерти — пусть это было мучительно, он должен был бороться. 

— Люй Бувэй, — шепчет она беззвучно, — Люй Бувэй, ты обещал мне вернуться живым, а не живым, так гуем, мне все равно. Ты обещал, что будешь владеть всей Поднебесной — и мной, что ты вернешься ко мне даже с того света. 

Купец Люй, простолюдин, возомнивший себя равным богам.

— Лжец, — шепчет Хаолань. — Негодяй. Предатель. Сколько раз ты уже предавал меня. 

Ижэнь прав, нужно жить дальше. Она не уморит себя голодом, не позволит своему сердцу разорваться из-за этого подлеца. Если он посмеет не вернуться к ней, пусть бесится, глядя с того света, как она упрямо живет дальше. 

Люй Бувэй мерзко хохотал, когда Хаолань лупила его кулаками, и даже когда она двинула его коленом в пах и он повалился на землю — все равно продолжал хохотать. Обижался, как мальчишка, когда она швыряла наземь его подарки (подумаешь, украшение, за которое можно купить пару поместий, — вот и покупал бы!) Глядел изумленно и счастливо, когда она поцеловала его. Она подумала тогда: у него красивые глаза. Наглое лицо, ехидный скрипучий голос, а глаза красивые. И горячий рот.

Она всегда целовала Бувэя первая. Он не сумел бы принудить.

Мужа не целовала.

Они видели друг друга нагими — по крайней мере, со спины. Ижэнь бережно посыпал лечебным порошком ее раны после порки, она растирала мазью ему плечи. Ижэнь даже знал о днях ее женских недомоганий: тупица Гунсунь растрезвонил, конечно, у нее до сих пор горело лицо от воспоминания, как Гунсунь разорался во дворе, что она ранена (а этот болван ведь, между прочим, лет семь как женат). Но Ижэнь, кажется, и до того догадался. А потом, когда она скорчилась на постели, он грел камни и, завернув в ткань, бережно прикладывал ей к животу. 

У него безумно длинные, ласковые пальцы. 

Несколько раз они спасали друг друга от верной смерти, а в последний раз, когда Хаолань в горе чуть не погубила себя неосторожностью, он сделал ей предложение на глазах у чжаоской княгини.

Но они никогда не прикасались друг к другу как муж с женой, а статуэтку, которую им принесли в спальню перед свадьбой — для обучения, Ижэнь куда-то спрятал. 

Сороковой день, думает она, складывая шитье. Если наши солдаты умрут, Ижэня разорвут на куски. Но никто не принудит меня отречься от него. 

Небеса всегда ненавидели нас за непокорность.

***  
Она закончила шить, думает Ижэнь. Даже с закрытыми глазами он легко угадывает ее движения, да и дел, которыми можно заняться, во Дворце Защиты мира не так много. Он слышит, когда она заваривает чай, или шьет, или берется за свиток. Но чем больше дней проходит, тем лучше получается угадывать.

Лежа с закрытыми глазами, он знает, что Хаолань сидит на постели и смотрит на него. Волосы у нее распущены, как всегда перед сном, только одна тонкая коса на затылке. Правая бровь вздернута выше левой. Ему нравится воображать ее переменчивое, лукавое, упрямое лицо. Сейчас она, конечно, не улыбается, но он может представить улыбку, если захочет, если позволит себе увлечься, а не ограничиться правдой. 

В комнате светло: он много тратит на свечи, хотя теперь, после гибели Люй Бувэя, у него снова не осталось средств. Мягко сияют резные украшения над постелью, и ряды свитков на книжных полках отливают золотом, и на лицо Хаолань тоже падают золотые отсветы. 

Дворец Защиты мира хотя бы на несколько коротких дней оправдал свое название. В последние теплые дни они играют в покой и ласку, в любящих юных супругов.

Хаолань все чаще улыбается, когда утром подносит Ижэню воду для умывания, когда слушает его игру на цине или просто глядит на кипящий чайник.

Но мира не будет. Его родина знает только войну. По заветам Шан Яна, бой не прекратится ни на миг, тем более теперь, когда окончательное торжество так близко. Ижэнь, не дрогнув, принял бы самую страшную смерть во славу Великой Цинь, но теперь — теперь он успел увидеть иной путь.

Люй Бувэя, который посмел поставить на него в безнадежной партии, брата Бувэя, обещавшего отворить перед ним все двери мира, больше нет, и пути больше нет, но безнадежная партия еще не окончена. Сдаться слишком легко — Ижэнь мог бы сдаться еще несколько лет назад, когда в очередной раз харкал кровью в темнице, позабытый даже своими врагами. 

«Мы вынесли то, что больше никто не вынесет, — сказал он Хаолань в ту страшную ночь, — и это значит, что мы превзойдем их всех».

«Плевать, что мне не давали слова, — говорил когда-то Люй Бувэй, стоя перед палачами, — я всегда сам его беру».

Ижэнь знает, что пойдет до конца — и ради нее тоже. Единственного человека, кроме государя-деда и отца, перед кем он добровольно падал на колени; единственной женщины, достойной быть царицей Цинь. 

Ижэнь даже не шепчет — за те годы, что он провел заложником при дворе Чжао, он привык не размыкать уст. Спрашивает молча: брат Бувэй, если тебе не хватит дерзости вернуться, неужто ты отдашь мне величайшее из своих сокровищ?

***  
Наступает новая ночь, но он не останавливается. Он загнал уже двух коней; второй пал мгновенно, посреди галопа, и Люй Бувэй, перелетев через его голову, рухнул в пыль, но тут же с проклятиями вскочил на ноги, схватил за поводья коня Ситу Цюэ. 

Слуга что-то кричал ему о передышке, но он не слушал, бросил его за спиной на дороге.

Времени больше нет. Как только погибнет армия в Чанпине, циньские войска пойдут на Ханьдань. 

Мира вокруг больше нет, кроме шума крови в ушах и хриплого дыхания коня. Люй Бувэй не думает, что станет делать, если падет и гнедой Ситу Цюэ, как не думал о выживании, когда рухнул с утеса, спасаясь от убийц. Тогда он был ранен в бок и в спину. Полз, кусая землю, потом брел, кое-как перевязав раны обрывком ткани. Он добрался до Цинь и теперь сумеет вернуться в Чжао вовремя.

Он не убит ни чжаоской, ни циньской знатью. Он справился с госпожой Хуаян, сыграв на ее страхе остаться бездетной. Теперь он вернет Ижэня домой — приемным сыном любимой супруги наследника.

Вернет себе Хаолань. 

Больше нет ничего невозможного. Мы уже посмели, думает он. Простолюдин, решивший повелевать государями. Двадцать седьмой хилый отпрыск князя, пожелавший престола. Женщина, требовавшая, чтобы ее признали равной. 

Купец Люй Бувэй слишком хорошо разбирается в ценах. Он знает, какую дорогую плату возьмет судьба. Все золотые копи мира, все залежи соли и драгоценные жемчужины всех морей — ничто перед этой платой, но ведь только крупные сделки и стоит совершать.

А пока он скачет по темной дороге к Ханьданю, ему и вовсе, в сущности, плевать на судьбу. Он уже поднимался с Хаолань на вершину. Все прочее стоит этого. 

***  
Ижэнь открывает глаза, и Хаолань думает с легким злорадством: не выдержал. 

Руки его так и сложены поверх одеяла, но пальцы задумчиво барабанят в такт Гунсуневой песне (генерал снова фальшивит, но с чувством). Потом Ижэнь слегка покашливает.

— У меня нет сладкого, — говорит Хаолань решительно. — Ты мне сам запретил сегодня готовить.

Ижэнь кротко улыбается и заглядывает ей в глаза:

— А настойка с имбирем?

— Погоди, сейчас согрею.

Она вскакивает с постели, чувствуя, что тело снова ожило и что лежать ей ужасно надоело, идет к столу, гремит посудой, думает: мы пока еще живы. А он — быть может, душа его недалеко. Как ни сильна ее боль, она до сих пор не может представить Люй Бувэя мертвым. 

***  
На рассвете конь тоже все еще жив.


End file.
